This is a revised proposal for funds to support the renovation of the 2nd and 3rd Floors of the Basic Sciences Building at the Medical University of South Carolina. The primary users are research faculty and trainees in the Microbiology &Immunology and Pharmacology Departments. The goal is to ensure a top quality, safe, efficient, well-designed laboratory environment that meets the contemporary standards for modern biomedical research, and is conducive to collaborative, multidisciplinary investigation and research training in areas of national need. Specific aims are to: 1. Enhance the research capacity and productivity of faculty in the Department of Microbiology &Immunology, including faculty recruitment, expanded training capacity, and strengthening of programs in molecular therapy, biodefense and emerging infectious diseases, microbiology, and basic immunology, through the renovation of 11,607 net assignable sq. ft. and 2,101 sq. ft. of building core area on the 2nd Floor of the BSB. 2. Enable the new Chairman of the Department of Pharmacology to develop substantial new research programs in cancer pharmacology, drug discovery and development, and pharmacogenomics, as well as expand the department's long-standing expertise in cardiovascular and proteomics research, through the renovation of 16,694 net assignable sq. ft. and 2, 024 sq. ft. of building core area on the 3r<rFloor of the BSB. Planning for this project was developed in consultation with a professional research facility planning and design firm with extensive experience in biomedical laboratory design. The total project cost is $8,067,904;the university share is $4,067,904 (>50%).